Half Full or Half Empty?
by LadeA3
Summary: Hinata always knew that Sasuke was a nice person who did have a heart & believe that it still existed but the death of his clan buried it under the darkness. When she feels that a part of her no longer exist, what happens when she fully loses herself?
1. PaSt

Hinata always knew that Sasuke was a kind-hearted person who did have a heart and believe that it still existed but the death of his whole clan buried it under the darkness.

_**Past**_

Hinata watched as her best friend was taken out of the Konoha high school in handcuffs. She never thought she would see the day that Sasuke would do anything as stupid as assaulting the principal.

Hinata looked through the window and watched as they placed him in the car. His face was unreadable…more like he didn't give a shit about his life anymore. Sasuke wasn't the only one who changed. Everyone had said that Hinata was a totally different person. When her friend changed she had lost him, but now she had nobody so she lost herself.

Hinata noticed his change in behavior last year. It was a few days before the massacre of his family. She had remembered it like it was yesterday because it was when her world changed and turned topsy-turvy.

-

_Sasuke held her hand and pulled her through the crowded halls. It was there lunch/recess time. One of the most appreciated times of the day besides dismissal. Everyone talked about the gossip and everything they wanted to until they would be sent back to class. _

"_What is it, Sasuke?" she asked as he continued to pull her._

_She had noticed a change in his behavior, today. It was almost like he was a different person. He looked terrified. _

_Sasuke and Hinata had been a couple since the beginning of the school year. Most of the girls thought he was adorable and cute but didn't think he could handle what they were throwing around. Yea right, they just needed an excuse for being unable to get with Sasuke, but they didn't mind. Sasuke ignored their remarks, but Hinata always felt he deserved better. _

_They stopped at the tree they officially got together at. Hinata felt her heart sink. She knew something was wrong. They only came to this tree if he had something important to say. It was either good or bad and by his face she could tell it wasn't good. She looked at him with discouraging eyes. _

"_Hinata, I-I have t-to tell y-you something important," he said stuttering. Now she was positive something was wrong; he never stuttered. He was the one who got her to stop her stuttering. _

"_I promise I'll be back, but I have to disappear for a while, alright," he said, with dreading eyes. _

"_Alright, but why?" she asked concerned._

"_I can't tell you but you'll find out soon, please don't come by the Uchiha compound for the next few weeks okay,"_

"_Okay?" I questioned but agreed, Sasuke would never hurt me or do anything to me that he didn't feel was appropriate or tell me something I should read into. _

"_Promise me," he said firmly looking as though he was about to burst out into tears. It was raining so it really didn't matter._

"_I-I promise, but-" she didn't finish because Sasuke had connected his lips with hers. He used more force than he usually would as if it would be the last._

"_I-If I don't make it take this," he took off the necklace around his neck, and took out a box from his back pocket._

"_What is-" she could feel the tears forming in her face. He placed the necklace around her neck. The necklace was a simple gold chain with the charm saying 'Sasuke.' It was his favorite necklace because his brother gave it to him. His brother left for college, 2 years ago._

"_Sasuke…?!" she whispered_

"_I love you, Hinata," he said as he kissed her forehead and ran away._

_Hinata stood there in shock when she realized he was gone she broke down in tears._

"_Sasuke!" she yelled._

_Her hands trembled and her knees started to cave in. She fell to her knees and whispered his name again, "Sasuke," sadly and slowly, still crying._

_-_

Hinata looked down at the necklace and touched it, "Sasuke, why?" she whispered. Then she looked at her wrist. It was a charm bracelet. It had a charm of a tree house, a dolphin, and the raindrop. Sasuke told her that they would add more, eventually, but she still waited for that day to come.

Each charm had a meaning to both of them, but it also had a bad meaning, too, but Hinata always looked at her times with Sasuke with the glass half full.

-

_**Tree house**_

_Sasuke and Hinata were about 8 years old and his dad had built him a tree house. Hinata really wanted to climb up, but didn't know how. This was the first time Hinata had ever felt a connection with Sasuke. She tried to climb up, but immediately fell back down. _

_Sasuke jumped out of the tree house._

"_Need some help," he said as he lifted his head, recovering from the 7 foot jump. _

"_No," she said stubbornly._

"_Here get on my back," he said pointing his thumb to his back and crouching down._

_She pocked here lip out and looked at him suspiciously. _

"_Come on I promise I won't drop you," _

_She looked at him skeptical. It wasn't that she didn't trust him she didn't trust his abilities of…… multitasking. _

"_You want to see the tree house don't you?"_

"_Fine," she said without resisting, not completely convinced._

_She got on his back and he started to climb up the tree. He was almost like 'spider-man.'_

"_Hold on," she tightened her grip on his waist. She could feel it slipping._

"_I can't hold on," she said frightened_

"_Yes you can I know it,"_

_She tried her best to get a good grip but her sweating fingertips wouldn't let her_

"_Sasuke," she yelled as her grip was released and she could feel the wind going pass her._

_She waited for the impact and…there was none. She opened her eyes (that she had closed) and looked to see Sasuke holding her hand hanging from a branch, smiling._

"_You're are something else, Hinata," he said still smiling._

"_That isn't funny," she said wiping her eyes, "I thought I was going to die,"_

"_I told you I wouldn't drop," he looked at her seriously now. He pulled her up and put her back on his back. They were able to reach the tree house. _

_-_

_**A Dolphin **_

_Sasuke and his family had invited Hinata to go fishing with them. She accepted. _

_-_

_While they were fishing Hinata had noticed a dolphin swimming playfully around the boat. Hinata wanted to see it better and stepped onto a crate. She looked over the boat's edge and slipped._

_**Splash!**_

_Of course, Hinata doesn't know how to swim. _

"_Hinata!" Sasuke cried out, "hold on."_

_He jumped into the water and watched as she started to drift slowly down to the bottom. The cold water made his body shiver. He started to swim towards her. The water was so heavy on his clothing he could feel himself being pulled down by the water. He reached. He could see the small bubbles escaping from her mouth. He placed his lips against hers and breathed air into her body. He tried to swim upwards but the water kept pushing him back down. He could feel the air escaping in his lungs. He started to black out, but he had to stay with Hinata. He couldn't leave her. _

_He noticed that the dolphin had approached him. He grabbed the fin and it pulled him up. _

_-_

He didn't remember anything because that was when he blacked out. That's what he told me… she thought.

-

_**Raindrop**_

_Hinata hated the rain, especially today. It poured cats and dogs when Sasuke and Hinata were suppose to go to the beach. She was a little more upset that Sasuke just stared and smiled. _

"_I'm guessing you like the rain,"_

"_Not the rain, but…what comes after it,"_

"_After it?"_

"_You'll see,"_

_-_

_They waited. The rain cleared up about 2 hours later. He walked her to the forest. She liked the forest, but it was so wet and mushy. She didn't see the point._

"_No, smell," she inhaled._

"_It smells like it just rained," she said plainly_

"_You may say that, but it is almost like an intoxication,…well, it is to me," he said as he smelled the air again._

"_Now look,"_

"_At?"_

"_Just around you, what do you see?"_

_She looked around, intensely._

"_It's beautiful," she said surprised. She watched a raindrop feel off a tree leaf and hit a flower and then fell to hit a little earthworm lying in the dirt. She looked to the sky and saw as the dark started to drift away and a small beam of sunlight shined through. She looked at ground and noticed a small snail moving along the dirt path. She noticed the small creatures of wild life starting to bloom from their shells. She looked at Sasuke and could swear she'd seen a tear fall down his cheek. She looked back up at the sky and saw a rainbow form as a flock of birds passed by._

_-_

Hinata looked out the window when she heard her name.

"Ms. Hyuga…..Ms. Hyuga….Hinata!"

"What?" she looked around stupidly.

"Maybe you would like to participate in my class today and answer question number 25,"

"Is that a request or an order," she said smartly.

"Hinata don't pay with me,"

Hinata just smiled….3…2…1…

**!!!!!**

"Oh, that's the bell, too bad you can get me tomorrow," she said winking at her.

-

Hinata had been acting out lately as well. She was disrespectful and really had no goals for herself, especially now. Her mother had died 6 months ago, and now her father ignores her, completely.

She walked to the bus stop, where her cousin was waiting…shocker. Her cousin was a bad ass, too. He didn't care as much as she did. He would sneak out the house, steal cars, rob stores, etc.

"Neji," she said plainly.

He nodded at her. That was his way of saying hello, or what's up.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes,"

They never went directly home anymore. Neji would usually show her the works on how to get by on the streets. He knew most about because when my mother died. My father had no use for Neji anymore and kicked him out. He was out on the streets for 3 months and he learned the tricks of the trade, quick. I didn't know where he was so I didn't reach out. I begged my father to let him back and he did….shocker.

When they found Neji he was with a group of kids about his age. I didn't bother ask who they were. He's been living with us ever since well barely. When he's home it's only to eat or because my father is looking for him.

-

We arrived home at the normal time, right before dinner. My father still didn't acknowledge our existence. Neji says eventually he'll just throw us out.

I believe him, too. He didn't seem to care about anyone except Hanabi. She was the little angel. She looked more like him than any of us, ssssoooo.

I didn't care, anymore, if he didn't neither did I. What did I have to live for anyway? Sasuke was now gone, my mother, my father, I had nobody, but Neji and he would get rid of me eventually, so. I'm just going with the flow.

T.B.C

Please Review…sorry about the change to first person…I just started to connect with the character, but hoped you liked the first chapter. It's going to be more leveled, next chapter….


	2. Punishment

_**Punishment?!**_

_Hinata had been suspended from school so she was free today. It had been a month since Sasuke was arrested. He was out now. The principal didn't press charges, but he had to do community service. Hinata thought it was funny...community service? Sasuke?_

-

Too bad that only happened yesterday, now she was back and school being condemned once again for fighting.

"I know you and Sasuke have had a past, but are trying to end up the same way he is," yelled Principal Walker.

Hinata took that to heart. What was she trying to say about Sasuke? It wasn't his fault his family was killed?

"You know what you need to shut up," she yelled.

"Did I hit a chord because I said something about Sasuke?" she continued to proceed to pester Hinata about Sasuke and she couldn't take. She punched her dead in her face.

-

Next thing she knew she was standing in front of a judge telling her since it was her first offense she would do 300 hours of community service.

-

Now Hinata was standing in a hallway with a mop. She hadn't seen Sasuke yet, but knew he would be here.

"Sasuke?" she questioned as he came of a bathroom wheeling out the cleaning cart.

He looked at her, "Hinata?" she nodded for confirmation. "What happened to your eye?" he said as if she had a disease, examining her eye. She had gotten a black eye when she was fighting Sakura. She caught her off guard and punched her in the face but that was all she was able to get in. She laughed at the memory.

"I was fighting," she said uncaring. She didn't want to seem weak in front of him.

He looked at her through narrow eyes, "Whatever," he said plainly in a monotonous tone.

"What are you doing here?" he said rolling his cart away.

"The same reason you are,"

-

She was disappointed that was all he could talk about or think about. But she knew that he still cared. She just wondered how much.

T.B.C

Review Please...sorry for wait and shortness


End file.
